Sorpresa de San Valentín
by Lolam2
Summary: Fred accidentalmente le manda un correo florido a Brains, el día de San Valentín ¿Cómo se lo tomará Brains?


Sorpresa

Un día normal como cualquier otro, Fred estaba en su computadora escribiendo un correo florido a Nora.

Fred: Y las mariposas volaban…

Friday: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Fred: Escribo un correo para Nora.

Friday: Déjame ver.

Fred: Friday, ¡no!

Entonces, accidentalmente envían el correo.

Computadora de Fred: Mensaje enviado

Fred: Oh no, mira lo que hiciste.

Friday: Fred, mira. ¡Enviaste el correo a Brains!

Fred: Dulce maíz, por favor que este en una misión.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio de Brains.

Súper comandante: Buenos días, Agente Brains. Nos han informado que los Chrimonguer Sputonianos se habían desviado de su rumbo durante su migración, su misión es volver a evitar que se acerquen a la playa y sean vistas por los terrestres, otra vez.

Brains: Entendido, Súper Comandante.

Computadora de Brains: Tiene un mensaje de Fred.

Brains: ¿D e Fred?

En ese momento, Brains lee el mensaje. Ella se sorprende al ver en uno de los correos floridos que Fred casi le manda a Nora. Cuando termina de leer el mensaje, aparecen Fred y Friday.

Fred (cansado y sonrojado): Espera, Brains. Puedo explicarlo.

Brains: Me lo explicaras luego. Ahora necesito que me prestes a Friday.

Fred (nervioso): Friday, te ordeno que obedezcas a Brains.

Y en menos que en lo que canta un gallo, Brains salió en su nave con Friday. Dejando a Fred solo.

Fred (con sus dados) ¿Ahora, que voy a hacer? …. Lo tengo, le regalare rosas y chocolates a Nora. Pero, si una cosa, tiene que salir mejor que el año pasado.

_Fred (del pasado): Ay¡ Espina. _

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Brains.

Brains: Bitácora de la Agente especial Brains nivel superior, las ballenas se encuentran los más lejos de la playa posible.

Friday (transformado en una citara): Brains, cuando tiempo más, debo ¿estar haciendo esto?

Brains: Hasta que vengan los Protectores, para devolver a las ballenas a su planeta.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad, Fred estaba comprando rosas y chocolates.

Fred (con un espina en el dedo): Ay¡… Bien, ya tengo las rosas solo me falta los chocolates.

Sir Percibal: Hola Fred ¿Qué haces?

Fred: Pienso, regalarle flores y chocolates a Nora y luego la invitarla a salir. (Con sus dados): Vale la pena intentar.

En ese momento aparece Eddie:

Eddie (con un ramo de flores hermosas): Hola chicos.

Sir Percibal y Fred: Hola Eddie.

Sir Percibal: ¿Para quién son esas flores?

Fred (pensando): Por favor, que no sean para Nora, por favor….

Eddie: Son para Nora. Después, de dárselas iré al parque a plantar rosas y árboles… Adiós, chicos.

Sir Percibal: Tienes razón, Fred. Vale la pena intentar… Me tengo que ir, adiós.

Luego, de haber comprado chocolates, aparece Friday.

Friday: Hola Fred.

Fred: Hola Friday, ¿y Brains?

Friday: En su laboratorio. ¿Para quién son esas flores?

Fred: Para Nora. Voy a ahora a su casa para…

Friday: Por favor, déjame que yo las lleve.

Fred: No sé, porque por tu culpa, el correo le llevó a Brains.

Friday: Por favor, por favor, será mi manera de compensarte.

Fred: No.

Friday: Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Fred: No.

10 minutos después.

Friday: Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

Fred (molesto): Friday, ya cállate. Está bien, te ordeno que le lleves esto a…

En ese momento, accidentalmente, un jardinero que regaba sus flores, hace que accidentalmente le caiga agua a Friday.

Friday: _Dile a la tostadora que la amo. _

Fred: Friday, tenemos que llevarte donde Brains.

Friday (cogiendo las flores y los chocolates): _Enviando a Brains_.

Fred: ¡No Friday! Otra vez, no.

Así fue como Fred, persiguió a Friday por toda la ciudad impendo que le mande eso a Brains. Pero no lo logro. Más tarde, en el laboratorio de Brains. Ella estaba reparando su nave, cuando aparece Friday.

Brains: Primero, el correo florido y ahora rosas y chocolates. ¿Qué está pasando?

Fred: Brains, yo….

Brains: Mientras reparo a Friday, quiero que me des una explicación.

Fred (nervioso): Yo…

Friday (ya reparado): Eran para Nora, pero accidentalmente te las mandamos a ti.

Brains: Bueno, al menos esto tiene sentido… Sabes Fred, también es el día de la amistad. Así que…

Fred: Podríamos ir al parque, ya sabes cómo mejores amigos.

Brains: Si, como amigos.

Fin

Y así fue como pasaron el día de San Valentín, Fred y Brains. Para los que no tienen esa persona especial con quien pasar el día de San Valentín, recuerden que también es el día de la amistad. Ya sé que San Valentín fue hace un mes, pero no lo había terminado, y luego se me junto con las tareas, etc.….

Si quieren dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias, este es mi primer fic, así que les prometo que para mi próximo fic (que será mucho mejor que este) FredxBrains

.-Lola fuera-. :D


End file.
